


Toxic

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.幻想大陆 ，双向暗恋梗2.OOC3.时间线错乱，含部分Creek  Cartyle





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.幻想大陆 ，双向暗恋梗  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.时间线错乱，含部分Creek  Cartyle

 

 

现在，Stan Marsh终于确定自己绝对是疯了，要不然怎么会连续一礼拜满脑子都是关于自己超级好朋友的糟糕画面。

不过这也并不能完全怪罪于他，毕竟Cartman那个死胖子在幻想大陆想象出的场面实在是太过于……

别说他了，Butters回来后都有了心理阴影，连着好几天不敢正眼瞧那两位当事人。

Oh dude别问为什么，这实在是太gay了！比gay还要更gay！

他敢打包票连Craig和他的小男朋友Tweek都还没做过这么火辣的事，他们交往了快半年进度都还停留在牵手上。

连一对真正的gay都还没做到那个程度，Eric Cartman那个家伙凭什么对他的超级好朋友做出这样的幻想？他的眼睛为什么要遭这种罪！

 

没错，起初他就是这么认为的。

 

Stan Marsh作为一个直了这么多年的钢铁直男，和自己的小女朋友Wendy Testaburger分分合合了那么多次，现在也依然还是占着男朋友的名号。他是真的觉得自己的炒鸡好朋友被人意淫成那个样子，让他单纯的很不爽。

尤其，那个意淫kyle的人是Eric Cartman。

没有哪个直男愿意去吸别的男生的蛋，没有人！更不会是Kyle Broflovski！他的好友不是gay，没人比他更清楚的了。

当他满脑子都是为好友愤懑的时候，不知不觉脑内的画面就从Cartman那张得意邪笑的脸，转变为那天他所见到的kyle的模样。

那人就蹲在地上，把他染着红晕的脸埋在Eric的胯间，整张脸都显得粉扑扑的。

本就红润的两瓣唇被磨得快要滴血，他的眼里满含被涌上来的情欲折腾得泛出的水雾，嘴巴被撑满吐不出一句话来。

kyle的双手也被Eric Cartman狠狠地拉在手里搭在他的腰上，明明只要随便轻轻一用力他就能挣开，但埋在Eric胯间的人像是脱了力，又像是……如此得沉迷其中。

 

柔软的舌头舔舐过柱体，在马眼的褶皱上不断吮吸。

Stan Marsh梦到了这样的场景。

那是距离他目击他的SBF被人意淫的第四天。

他感觉自己绝对是有什么地方坏掉了。

 

“所以说，就算你特地来找我问这种事，我也不能给你解答。”坐在自己房间床上的Craig因为被人打断和男朋友每天的例行甜蜜电话时间而正十分不爽，“Dude，我是gay，但不是一个解答老师，更不是一个倒垃圾的树洞，你找我就是白费功夫。”

“我知道。”Stan无奈地撑着额头叹了口气，“我就是……想不明白。”

“有什么不明白的，作为一个直男却一直梦到自己好朋友给自己口交的场面？”

天哪！他就不能小声点说吗？

Stan立马慌张得朝门口看了一眼，确定没什么异样的响声后才再次开口，“我只是被Cartman吓得不轻，我不是gay！”

“是，你不是gay，所以你为什么要来找我倒苦，你可以去找Kenny。”

“那他会把这件事告诉Kyle！”

Craig面对眼前的人难得沉默了，第一次他不是用敌对或者是不耐烦的心态想要去跟Stan说说话。

“你有没有发现，你几乎每句话都跟Kyle有关，你太在意他了，但是又说自己不是gay，那只有一种情况。”

“……什么情况？”

Craig对Stan那双蓝眼睛盯了一会儿，心如止水地吐出了这句话，“你不是gay，你只是喜欢Kyle而已。”

 

如果时间可以倒流，Craig绝对想要把半小时前说出这句话的自己给直接打残。

他发誓自己的本意是想让Stan Marsh这个不开窍的直男意识到自己内心真正的想法，但事情不受控地演变到现在这种情况倒是他做梦也想不到的。

“我从来没发现你还有插足别人约会的爱好。”Craig面无表情地冲着坐在他对面的Stan说道，手上还忙着安抚Tweek，轻拍着自己男朋友的背。

“我只是想瞧瞧嗯……一对同性恋平时是怎么相处的。”

Craig当即给了他一个中指，然后把Tweek手里的咖啡直接拿走，自然地换上了自己的那杯柠檬水。

他努力和自己男朋友解释了，为什么他们俩约会中间还有个Stan Marsh。原本只是几分钟就能讲清的事，因为当事人几番打断一定要把kyle那部分瞒过去，Craig硬着头皮和Tweek扯了大半小时。

也不知道他的Tweek到底是听懂了没，反正你要是让Craig重新说一遍给自己听，他一定会认为说这话的人是个脑残。

不过好在Tweek冷静了下来，并且居然从他们毫无逻辑胡乱颠倒的解释中，顺利理出了一条事情发展线。

“Stan你现在是在困惑自己不是gay，却总是想着你的好朋友给你口交的画面？”

Tweek不在抖的时候显得非常有智慧，就比如他刚才一句话就把Stan和Craig胡扯了半天的东西给总结了。

“嗯……”Tweek攥着自己上衣衬衫的衣摆，皱着眉认真思考的样子可爱得不像话，身边那道火热得一动不动盯着他的视线让Stan都感到害怕。

过了好一会儿Tweek才继续开口，“但其实，你根本还不清楚自己是不是gay，我、我是说，既然你梦到了那样的画面，也许你就是gay！没有哪个直男也会愿意把自己的那根玩意儿塞进别的男人的嘴里不是吗？”

他的情绪开始急躁，Craig在一边立马开始安抚他。不过这下算是点醒了Stan，他从一开始就否定自己同性恋的可能性，万一这就是真的呢……

“那我说，gay一般…我是说你们一般都做什么？”

Craig还搂着正发抖的Tweek，想了想后说，“一起看电视。”

“Dude，我和家里人每天都这么干！”

“那一起打游戏。”

“我和Kyle Cartman Kenny都做过，甚至和你也干过。”

Craig沉默回想了一下，在Tweek不再那么发抖之后，结束了那个拥抱，却还是依旧牵着他的手。

“睡过同一张床，在对方家有自己的洗漱用品，互说过‘我爱你’并得到回应，看着对方的脸情不自禁想要接近，不想见有别人欺负他，只想要他一个人做你的SBF。”

 

好吧，现在Stan Marsh明白自己确实是疯了。

 

他建筑的世界观就在刚才被他们班上最gay的Craig无情地推塌，并且有百分之九十的可能性他也是Craig和Tweek其中的一员。

Craig说的字字直击他的心，如果没有前提的话，他甚至觉得这根本就是在明指他和Kyle。

看着Stan满脸震惊的模样，Craig还不嫌事大地在结尾加了一句。

“Super Boy Friend.”

 

轰————

 

他开始躲着他的SBF，连着好几天没跟Kyle主动说过话，那人来找自己也是被他随意地敷衍过去。

Stan Marsh现在需要冷静，之前他自己还没发现，只要当Kyle靠近他五米内，心脏就会开始不受控地加快跳动。

这种感觉只有在一开始他的Wendy交往时才出现过，并且会伴随着止不住的呕吐。

而现在除了心跳加速外，另一种涌遍全身的电流感刺激着他的大脑。他感觉自己浑身发热，脑内的糟糕画面涌现的次数越来越多。

Stan已经没法正眼瞧他的超级好朋友了，他认为自己会在哪个瞬间忍不住把脑内危险的想法付诸于行动，到那个时候他是真完了。

 

而为他俩关系困惑着的人并不只有他一人。

 

Kyle Broflovski最近正为这件事苦恼着，起因在于他发现他最好的朋友Stan Marsh正在疏远他，不知什么原因。

他努力回想着自己最近是不是做了什么蠢事，可一切都风平浪静，他们还是每天一起去学校上学，还是一起聚在Stan家打游戏，当然这都是他们四个人的集体活动。至于他本人和Stan的单独相处，真的很久没有过了。

可这是为什么？谁来告诉他为什么？

他困惑得就差去解答网站po篇长文了，幸好他及时打消了这个念头，否则他敢肯定Eric Cartman隔天就能把那篇长文从网站上扒下来，然后上传到学校的论坛上。

到时候谁都会知道Kyle Broflovski正为Stan Marsh头疼着。

他没法用迂回的方式解决这个问题，那就只能从正面打直球。

当Kyle第二十次打算将Stan下课后拉住谈谈时，那人的女朋友又再一次从他的手上将人夺去不知做什么，也许是逛逛商场，又或是参与女生们的名单制作会议。谁知道呢，他们最近总是走得那么近。

于是他打算从四人的游戏时间里找寻机会，可当Stan第十五次用肚子疼上厕所的借口从他身边溜走的时候，他终于还是忍不住了。

“Cartman！”

“Hey！我还差最后一击就通关了！” Cartman的手柄被Kyle踢到了一边，怒气冲冲地打算和犹太人进行日常的嘴炮争斗。

“自从我们从那个该死的幻想大陆回来，Stan整个人都很奇怪，怎么想都是你的错！”

“哦~你是指他看见你吸我蛋的那件事吗？”提起这件事，某人的怒气顿时全消，反而以一种暧昧的口气把一旁的手柄捡了回来继续说，“没想到你居然这么在意这件事，看起来很喜欢的样子。”

“我.没.有.吸.你.的.蛋.”

“听好Kyle，你正处在别扭的年纪，喜欢也会说成不喜欢，作为你的好朋友我当然没法拒绝你可怜的请求。当然你得求我，我也不是不能让你再吸一次。”

“闭嘴Cartman！我果然不该指望你什么！”

 

他上楼敲响了厕所的门，门没锁，他只轻轻一碰就推开了门。Kyle朝里面望了一眼，很明显Stan并不在厕所里，果然那家伙说肚子疼完全就是个敷衍的借口。

不在厕所那人又会在哪里？

正当他路过Stan自己的门房时，听到了从里面传来的细微声响。

如果不仔细听，又或是没有特别在意，那声响是轻细到完全听不到的。

他也是如此，要不是里面的人突然传出了一声略尖的声音，他估计自己也会跟平时一样就这么走过。

Kyle好奇心作祟地想把耳朵贴在门上，偷听下他的好友到底在瞒着他做什么。当然他也这么做了，虽然隔着扇门的声音并不是十分清楚，可他还是听到了那人与平时并不相同的声线。

那是被压低的，有些沙哑的喘息。

Stan不知在自己的房里做什么，大喘息的声音像是刚跑完长跑，嘴里似乎还在说着什么。

Kyle把自己更贴近门板，想要听清他究竟在说什么，直觉告诉他这件事与他的好朋友这几天的异常有直接关系。

 

“…………Kyle……”

 

？？？

 

“哈……Kyle……”

 

头脑变得一片空白的犹太人立马从地上惊站起，眼前瞬间闪过无数画面，但都抓不住最重要的部分。

就在刚才，他的SBF用那么暧昧的声音叫了他的名字，青春期的少年即使隔着门板也大概明白里面是发生了什么。

但他总觉得不可能。

这不应该啊，他的好友是直男，并且有一个既漂亮又优秀的女朋友。更何况他们从小就在一起玩了，为什么之前他没察觉出异样。

强行自我洗脑的犹太人最终转换了心情，事情也许根本就不是他所想的那样，他只是想多了。

或许Stan只是在……只是在、在说梦话！不对这不是更让人瞎想了吗！那就是他其实叫的是另一个女孩的名字，只不过这个名字的读音跟他的有些像！

没错就是这样，一定是这样。

所以他现在只要当作什么都没发生过，继续下楼和Cartman他们打游戏就行了，和Stan冷战的事先放放，日后再解决。

 

他转身正准备离开。那扇罪恶的房门却在此刻向他打开了。

 

Stan的房里很暗，窗被窗帘拉得严严实实透不进什么光，但他依然清晰地看清了正握着门把一脸错愕地看着他的Stan的模样。

他的额头上有些许冒出的汗珠，沾湿了他黑色的发丝，还未平复的喘息让他的胸膛不断起伏着。

少年摘下了他深蓝色的帽子，和他蓬松的红发不同，面前人的黑发乖顺垂下，从那双蓝眼睛穿向他的视线里满含着一种Kyle无法用言语表达出的情感。

他的直觉告诉他，不能再在这里待下去了。

眼前的人和他所认识的Stan给他的感觉截然不同，是带有侵略性的，那抹强烈得快要射穿他的视线让他浑身不自在。

 

“我先下——”

“Kyle。”

 

他的话还未说完，就被情绪突然激动的人拉进了那间昏暗的房间。

Kyle的大脑瞬时空白了一片，接着耳边传来了Stan放大了数倍的呼吸声，就在他的耳廓边。

他被自己的好友压在门板上，在他还未彻底反应过来时，双手就被强势地握住。Stan从他的脖子一路向上移动到他的脸颊边，他感觉到那人的肌肤正贴着自己的，那喷在他脸颊上过烫的喘气让他也随之变得火热。

“Kyle……”

这次并没隔着门板，就如他想象中的一样，甚至更加强烈的，Stan的声线压得很低，像是在压抑着什么，性感又霸道地直接闯入他的耳里，全身的细胞都被唤醒。

他想将人从自己身上推开，可他的手被人锢得死死的。这个姿势让他感到很不自在，被完全压制的感觉使他不由得从心底萌生些恐惧。

正当他张嘴想要说些什么时，那过于滚烫的对方的舌伸进了他的嘴里。

 

！！！

 

他的唇被对方不断舔舐着，躲不过的舌被卷起缠绕在一起，两人的唾液在唇间暧昧地交换。

Kyle觉得自己的大脑逐渐缺氧，全身的力气正渐渐地在远离他。他的脸被人捧起，后腰被紧扣着整个人埋进Stan的怀里，他只能抓着那人胸前白T恤的衣料来稳住自己因为这个别扭的姿势变得不稳的重心。

这个吻持续了很久很久。

他往后躲，Stan便向前再次拉进，反正他正被那人紧抱着，总是躲不过的。

大概是黑暗的环境给了少年无言的勇气。

在这个吻好不容易结束时，除了Kyle大口呼吸的声音传入Stan的耳里，那刚被他抛到不知哪个角落里的名为“理智”的东西也再次回到了他的大脑。

这下是真完了。

他到底在对他的超级好朋友做什么？

他吻了Kyle，就在刚才！还是火辣的舌吻，拔丝的那种！

更可怕的是，Stan在罪恶感反噬掉自己之前，那更恐怖的想法不受控地涌上了他的头脑。

 

『都已经做到这份儿上了，干脆就继续做你想做的，反正Kyle也不会再用正常的眼光来看你了Stan Marsh。』

『不！你不能再错了！你得立马向Kyle道歉，或是找个借口，比如你因为醉酒眼瞎把他看成了Wendy。虽然这个借口很烂但你不能失去Kyle这个朋友！』

 

“我……”他紧咬着唇，实在不知该怎么开口。

Kyle还在粗喘着气，手里抓着他的衣服也没松开。Stan不敢去瞧Kyle现在的模样，可两人之间的沉默持续了很久，让他有些担忧并不知道那人是什么情况。

他抬头看了他一眼，只是这一眼，就将他刚还纠结着用理智筑起的墙毁得粉碎。

虽然房间里的光线很暗，适应了黑暗环境的人还是能从Kyle的脸上看到他变得水蒙蒙的眼睛。

那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛似乎发着幽光，从眼底涌出的那抹涩意像极了回应了他的单向暗恋。

Kyle的眼神闪躲着，这是当然的，连做出这英勇举止的勇士都不知该作何反应。

Stan捏着Kyle的双肩，平静呼吸的同时也试着冷静自己精神抖擞的下半身。

那不久前停留在唇上温热的触感像是棉花糖般让人流连忘返，Stan不自觉地伸出舌舔了口自己的唇，回味着那份美味。

他打算让Kyle离开，按目前这个情况，他们两个必须分开一段时间，隔得越远越好。但正当他放手时，自己的衣袖又被人狠狠拉紧。

Kyle差点扯下他的袖子，少年成长起来的身体让他比体弱的好友要高出一截来，此时正恰好看着那人的帽顶。

Kyle把自己埋了起来，拉着Stan的衣袖却不打算说些什么。

他张了张嘴，又紧咬着唇。

这样的气氛很糟糕，面前正拉着他衣袖的人，绝对是没有自觉自己的这副模样到底有多诱惑人去摘下那颗艳红的禁果。

“那个……”

他开口了，与此同时，对自己的好友怀着别样心思的少年忍不住瞧着那对润红的唇咽了口水。

在他面前的人像是在做什么艰难的抉择，Stan等了很久，在他耐心散尽打算去伸手抬起那人下巴之前，Kyle终于做出了回应。

红发的犹太人将他整个推倒在了床铺上，Stan被迫躺在自己的床上，还没反应过来时，身上又被压上了另一重量。

他双眼瞪大看着将他推在床上的人，此时此刻正俯下身朝他扑来，就如他不久前所做的那般，将自己柔软像棉花糖的唇瓣覆在他的唇上。

他发誓，那接触的那瞬间，他的全身都涌过电流。从脚趾到大脑的每一处神经，他正经历着自己梦里的场面。

Kyle吻了他！

就跟无数个香艳的夜晚所梦见的那样，把自己软软的舌头伸进他的嘴里，主动和他的缠绕在一起。

他的手攀在他的脖子上，边整理着掉落下略微凌乱的发丝，边用力加深着这个缠绵的深吻。

就连和Wendy都没有过这么火辣的热吻，很快Stan便全身的兴奋都集冲到了那处。

那处他们两正隔着布料紧贴着的地方。

他感觉有些尴尬，把自己的脸转向一边，Kyle倒是觉得这没什么，他嘴里边念着Stan的名字，那双漂亮的绿眼睛像是施了魔咒似的，仅仅只是这么看了他一眼，就勾着他的魂不知飞到了哪处。

下一秒，Stan就感觉有一只手正扯向了他的衣服。

那是Kyle的手，指尖还带着因为多年体弱沾上的凉意，滑过他衣料下的身体时让他感到一阵颤栗。

他是在交换这个过于不真实的吻接到快缺氧的时候，才发现不对劲的。

Stan花了点力气才从现在的状况下找出精神。先不说为什么他的好兄弟会跟他做这种明显超出朋友以上的事，他自己为什么会是在下面的那个？

无论是那么多日夜的脑补还是从身体体格来看，他也绝对不会是下面那个吧？但照这个情况发展去，谁被谁插还不明显吗？

“等等等等等、Dude，我们要先说清楚。”Stan用了稍微一点力气和花完了剩余的所有自控力，才把压在自己身上的那个香软的身体扯开。

这要归功于他的好友那点该死的洁癖，平时靠得近些都能闻到Kyle身上好闻的沐浴露和洗发水的香味，更别说现在这种快要负距离的危险状态。

“嗯？”Kyle抬起脑袋和Stan对视，那人身上不知为何一直留有的酒气让他染得微醺。

原本挂在嘴边的话再看到这一幅景象后，又不由自主地拐了个弯。

“呃……我是说，我们进度太快了，我们得先从第一步做起。”

Kyle的眉头微皱，“是你一开始把我推在门上亲的。”

“……确实是我，可我也只是吻你没想上你。”这句话是多么的违心，没有人比Stan更清楚，自己明明连早上晨勃自慰的对象都该死的变成了Kyle。

不知道是不是被他的“进度太快”说服了，Kyle认真思考了下，然后对着他说，“So……要先从牵小手开始吗？”

“那倒不必了，可以直接跳到互相帮忙打飞机。”

“那行吧。”

Kyle的动作很快，立马直起了身开始脱下自己的长裤，然后爽快地扔到了地板上。

他那被内裤紧紧包裹着的紧致又挺翘的臀部就那么展露在Stan的面前。

关于Kyle的身体，他从很早就知道那人有一个性感的双臀。他幻想过那处的手感，幻想过自己罪恶地把下面的那根玩意儿插进那个火热又紧致的地方，从上俯视着Kyle绷紧的白皙的背，快速动作把囊袋拍在他的臀上。

现实给人的感觉总是既直观又充血的真实，Stan忍不住伸出自己的手去捏那团柔软性感的地方。在此之前，他觉得自己做出这么gay的举动，他的好朋友绝对能把他揍个半死。可现实他真的这么做了，Kyle却没有任何反感的表现，反而别过的脸颊上飘上了一团红，一直蔓延到他可爱的耳尖。

Kyle身上脱得只留下一条内裤，他脱衣服的画面被Stan在脑内放慢了数十倍，期间多次摸了摸自己的鼻子查看有没有流血。

“该你了。”他的声音已经染上了暧昧的情欲，轻飘飘地传入Stan的耳里。

海妖的蛊惑也就是如此了。

Stan学着Kyle的动作将自己脱得精光，连条内裤也没留。本以为面前的人会害羞的至少会把视线移开，可是Kyle并没有，反而直盯着他的那处地方看，这倒是让想找回主动权的人不自在起来。

“别、别看了。”好了，这下他更像bottom了。

幸亏他还没真的丢脸到去遮Kyle的眼睛，否则他敢保证自己今后是没机会再做上面的那个了。

Kyle笑着把他重新推向床铺，然后自己也倒在他的身边。一边注视着他，一边将手伸向Stan的下身。

“嗯……”被人握住的感觉很奇妙，特别是这个人还是自己意淫了那么久的对象。

Kyle的手有些凉，握住火热的柱体简直舒服得不得了，只是浅浅缓慢的撸动都让他快要射出精。

Kyle的那根东西就跟他的人一样可爱，当然这个“可爱”不是指尺寸方面，在他的眼里Kyle的一切都被蒙上了一层滤镜。Stan觉得就算是Kyle的那根东西都大概是他用的沐浴露香味，真要给对方做口交他也会愿意的。

当他的手指触碰到Kyle的那根东西时，Stan清楚地听到了那人倒吸了一口气，然后控制不了自己呼吸的急促开始喘气。

Stan手上的动作很熟练地撸动着柱体，时不时地捏几下囊袋，然后用指甲刮过顶端已经溢出浊液的马眼。就像他在那么多次的梦里对Kyle做过的那样。

“哈……Stan……”他的好友用颤抖着的性感声音唤着他的名字，一遍遍的，连睫毛都随着身体的细微颤抖抖动着。

估计被快感刺激得不轻，很快Kyle就没什么力气去帮Stan做同样的事，整个人软绵绵地趴在床上大口地喘气，眼眶都涌出了些生理泪水。

Stan从搂着Kyle的腰上空出一只手，把人拉进自己的怀里。

他亲吻着Kyle闭着的眼睛，亲吻着他的鼻梁，一路再回到那对甜软的唇上。

临近高潮射精的边缘，Kyle不自主地在Stan的手里挺动着腰。嘴角流出的唾液被Stan舔去，紧紧抓着那人的背在他的怀里颤抖着压低着尖叫。

眼前一片白光闪过，整个人像脱力般软瘫。他大口呼吸着，任由Stan继续跟他交换着一个个轻吻。

Stan用床头柜上的纸巾擦去了自己手里的一片滑腻，等他重新回到床上的时候发现Kyle不知为何死盯着他看。

“怎么了？”他不解地问。

Kyle干脆没说什么话，直接把重新人拉到了床上后，让他靠在床头，随后自己跪在他的胯间，一直埋头向下……

等等！这个姿势是要——

Kyle看着Stan依然精神满满的地方，先是再次用手握住了它，撸动了几下后，像是下定了什么决心，抬头看着Stan说，“我没什么经验，但是听说这样会很舒服。”

然后他就跟第一次没什么经验的人一样，直接把那根尺寸不小的东西往自己嘴里塞。

Stan连反应都没反应过来，大脑直接变成了一摊浆糊。梦想成真和身体直接的快感让他整个人像是飘上了云端。

青涩的少年连手都不知该放哪里好，只能尴尬地抓着一边的床单。

他感觉自己的呼吸非常困难，即使知道这个场面简直百年难遇，当下的他也没什么勇气低下头去看让人喷血的光景。

如果不是下身被温热的口腔包裹的触感太过真实，Stan真疯了也不会相信这样的事情会真实发生。

 

他真是个幸运的男孩。

 

Kyle的口交技术实在算不上好，毕竟连理论知识都少之甚少，更别说实战经验了。

更何况他对于这种事情内心有一种抵触感，幻想大陆的事给他的冲击很大。

Cartman在他们面前脑补出那个画面时，他愤怒，他紧张。没有哪个直男会愿意对自己的朋友做这种事，他的超级好朋友更不是gay，这会让——

Kyle有些颤抖地用余光观察了下Stan的表情，那人瞪大了眼不敢置信地看着Cartman脑补的画面。

果然……

还好事情没发展到Kyle预想的最糟糕的情况，Stan还是和以往一样和他们玩在一起，只不过有些不同，但这个“不同”的程度已经是在Kyle可接受范围内的了。

时间总会冲淡很多。

比如Stan会忘记那天在幻想大陆的事，Kyle和他之间的裂痕也会被抹去。

再比如，他苦苦隐藏了那么久的，自己对那个人的感情。

事实证明他的祈祷都是没什么用的，他变得不得不更加在意Stan Marsh了！就因为幻想大陆那件破事！

但时间也总是会给人带来惊喜。

就像是现在——

Stan压低声线的嗓音非常性感，性感到他不由自主地想把嘴里的那根玩意儿吞得更深。

他没法把整根东西吞下，就只能用舌头舔舐柱身。

那根东西变得很火热，没过多久便从顶端渗出些浊液。Kyle轻轻舔进嘴里，那滋味算不上好，可是他心理上非常满足。

整个过程并没有持续很久，因为青涩的少年初次的自控力太差，他没舔几下就感觉嘴里的东西胀大颤抖着。

Kyle坏心地抬头看着Stan的模样，没想到那人根本就没把视线放在他身上，一旁的窗户都快被盯出个洞来了。

“Stan，看着我！”

这声呼唤让当事人不得不回神，可他怎么顶得住，他只是个凡人！

“Kyle，这样下去不行。”

正在忙活的人停下了嘴和手上的动作，嘴边还挂着些属于少年的浊液，那双充斥着诱惑的绿眼睛和他对视着。

“为什么？”

Stan倒吸了一口气，心想为什么不行你难道不清楚吗。

“我不能…呃我是说、我不能射得你满嘴精液。”

Kyle顿了一下，随即笑出声，“为什么不能，来吧你可以那样做。”

我可以那样做，可是我怕我下一秒就会死在床上。

于是受不了诱惑的少年真的那么做了，他也真的爽死在自己的床上了。

他的精液不仅射在了Kyle的嘴里，还射在他的头发和锁骨上。连Cartman幻想出的画面都没这么火辣，Stan感觉自己下身又逐渐有抬头的趋势。

“咳咳咳……”Kyle明显被呛到了，Stan手快地拿过床头柜的纸巾，让他把东西都吐出来。等他帮忙擦完了他头发和身上的后，嘴巴里倒是没吐出多少。

“都射在喉咙口了难道还指望我从胃里吐出来吗？”Kyle微怒地看着他，但飘红的脸颊让他的语气变得没什么说服力。

Kyle没了力气，确切地说，他们都没什么多余的力气了。高潮发泄过后Kyle就有些软绵绵，此时躺在沾染着满是Stan气息的床上，很快就有了睡意。

Stan原本打算靠着Kyle也小睡一会儿，但好不容易回归的理智让他意识到还有两个人正待在他家的客厅里。

 

他穿上衣服轻声关上了自己的房门，却没想到在楼梯口看见了那个现在最不想见到的人。

Cartman正沉着脸一言不发地瞧着他，全然没有平时面对Kyle那副欠揍的嬉笑模样。

“你把他睡了。”用的是一个陈述句，他敢肯定Cartman绝对在刚才听了他们的墙角。

大概是胜负心作祟，他可以选择否认，可是Stan并不想那么做。

他有隐隐的危机感，即便这毫无根据，但他还是急着宣示主权，“那又怎样？”

Cartman顿时变得暴躁，他的拳头捏得很紧，骂了他一声“死同性恋”后转身下楼。

从那人不甘的转身而去的背影，Stan觉得内心的那抹毫无根据的危机感得到了证实。

 

END.


End file.
